heroesofthemultiversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Quests
This is a list of all pre-made quests and adventures. Feel free to add to this list! The Rogue Ship While travelling in space, you happened to detect a distress call. It came from a ship, all but life support powered down, floating through the darkness. You cut your way in, but then your entrance is sealed off behind you... Travel through the ship, discovering clues as to what happened. Enemies *Three Skarg Mercenaries (W) *Four Zyrothan Mercenaries (W) *Two Zyrothan Mercenaries ® *One Vrah Mercenary (W) Allies *None Weapons *Eight Gladius Assault Rifles *Three Snakebite Sniper Pistols *Three Stonecutter SMGs *Two Mauler Heavy Pistols Environmental Hazards *Airlocks *Firing powerful weapons may cause a hull breach Primary Objectives *Escape the ship (+200 credits) *Discover what happened (+50 credits, Oriscale Body Armour) Secondary Objectives *None ---- Battle of Styx This is one of the simplest adventures. The characters play as Rennites, at the epic Battle of Styx. To win, the characters must simply survive until Angeli reinforcements come in. If you have a timer, set it for fifteen minutes. Styx must not be lost! Enemies * Assorted Grakk (Kappas, Shaytan, Minotaurs, Rakshasas) and Korgrath. In the final two minutes, a Gehennian will appear. Allies * Angeli (but not until the timer goes off!) Once the Angeli arrive, they will destroy all remaining Daemons (including the Gehennian). Weapons * Firespitter * Blueblade Paradise Lost A somewhat difficult quest, set on Kaventro. Summary A Lutrian spaceship has made an emergency landing in the Epsilon Forest of Kaventro. You set down to retrieve them, but your craft is out of fuel. You must find the survivors and discover a way to call for help or repair your ship before the Terrorteeth pick you all off, one by one... Objectives *Find the survivors of the crashed ship (200 credits) *Protect the survivors against the Terrorteeth (100 credits) *Find a way to call for help and escape OR get fuel for your empty spaceship to escape (300 credits) Secondary Objectives (not required) *Find a way to defeat the Terrorteeth (50 credits) Enemies *Lots and lots of Terrorteeth Allies *4 Lutrians (the survivors of the crash) Weapons *Mincer Machine Pistol *Refraction Rifle *Vampron Sniper Rifle *Empty dart gun Hazards *Terrorteeth *Nexsero plants Quoth the Raven A rift has opened in a major Zyrothan city. You must kill all alien creatures, and blockade the rift! '' In this quest, players navigate through a large building to get to the rift. Enemies *Aventor *Hawklion *Tuoco stormtroopers (armed with firearms) Allies None. Neutral Sloethan (10c) for every one of these killed.) Objective Kill all hostiles, and then barricade the rift. A rift-locking device can be found in an armoury. Payment 300 Credits. A Stroll Through the Slums Summary ''Pieces of a powerful weapon called the Gemini Rifle are scattered around a district on Skrap. You must navigate the towns, alleyways, and barren deserts to find these pieces, assemble them, and make your way back to base. Can you achieve this without being killed for the precious rifle? Objectives *Find all the pieces of the Gemini Rifle (400 credits) *Assemble the pieces of the rifle (100 credits) *Get back to your base safely (100 credits Secondary Objectives (not required) *Find the hidden Stalker Guided Missile Launcher (200 credits) Enemies *Skarg *Vrah *Salsenes *Tibbor the Zyrothan Crimelord *Sklashers *Sand Snakes Allies *None Weapons *Enflamer Assault Rifle *Spotter Assault Laser *Stonecutter SMG *Stalker Guided Missile Launcher (hidden) *Gemini Rifle (when completed) Hazards *Various criminals *Collapsing sand dunes *Desert creatures (e.g. Sklashers and Sand Snakes) Desert Days '' Summary ''A spaceship has crashed into the Deserta Vasta of Ishtar! You must get there and save the crew, before the Burrow Wyrms get them! Enemies *Burrow Wyrm *Goldwolf Allies Three Zyrothans (once you get to the ship!) Hazards Animals, landmines, sandstorms. To calculate minefield, roll die. If you roll an odd number, you step on a mine, dealing 100 damage to you. The Gamemaster can send one sandstorm, at what ever gamestage he/she wants. The sandstorm will render projectile weapons temporarily useless. It lasts for five turns. Payment If completed, this quest will give the players 200 credits. If you kill the crew, however, you can loot an additional 400 off of their corpses. Escape from Lanka Summary You have been captured by Ravana’s armies. Your weapons have been taken and you have been thrown in a prison cell. Can you escape Swarga Loka and get back to your spaceship alive? Objectives *Escape from the prison cell (100 credits) *Get out of Swarga Loka (100 credits) *Survive the planet's surface (100 credits) Enemies *Rakshasa *Ravana *Watchers *Stymphalids *Jatayu *Sirens *Yallars *Xenogevenes Allies *Praedicans (in prison cells and on the planet itself) Weapons *Spears (taken from guards) *Firespitters (taken from guards) *Blueblades (taken from guards/cykrons) Hazards *Cykrons Acidic water The Cho'ghar Knight Summary Help Glinteye the Cho'ghar slay a Butcherbug. Beware of the Katrola that also frequents it's territory. Enemies * Fraguar * Butcherbug * Katrola Allies * Glinteye the Cho'ghar knight Objective Kill the Butcherbug, and bring it's head back as proof. Payment In gratitude, Glinteye presents you with a figurine carved from Montothere bone. You can then sell it for 200 credits at any Salsene pawn shop. Dust Race Summary A humongous dust storm is heading towards a lake on Petaurista. You have ten minutes to save as many animals as possible. Can you beat the clock? Objectives *Retrieve as many animals as possible within ten minutes. (25 credits for each animal you save!) Enemies *None Allies *Greppa the Atrenid (who will provide you with supplies if you ask) Technology *Dart gun *Tranquilizer darts *Net (with Greppa's assistance) Hazards *Skraygith (will damage you if not tranquilized) Forest Rescue ﻿''One of the Lentaa from your sub-group have gone off into the forest. You hear them cry out - they have encountered a Magtarex, but are unarmed. Grab your weapons and venture into the forest to save them.'' Enemies *Several Maly-Kauhus *Four Arbotiles *A Magtarex Allies *None Weapons *Two miniature stun-bombs *A pair of shock claws *The venom of a Maly-Kauhu, in a bottle (must be collected) Environmental Hazards *Fast-flowing rivers *Arbotile pit-traps *Arbotile net-traps. If caught in a net trap, you will be unable to escape, and a group of Arbotiles will come out and eventually beat you to death. Look out for tripwires. Primary Objectives *Kill the Magtarex *Rescue the other Lentaa (+200 credits, its Razor-Wing Edges) Secondary Objectives *Obtain and return with a bottle of Maly-Kauhu venom (+100 credits) (optional) Note This quest can be undertaken by other races, if you just substitue 'Lentaa from your sub-group' to 'one of you Lentaa allies'. You still only get the Lentaa weapons, though. And also, you have to get back to the village to win the quest, and you can still be ambushed on the way back, so don't get overconfident! Stolen Spaceship '' A Lentaa ship has crashed next to an Arbotile colony. You cannot allow them to gain Lentaa technology, so must set out through the forest, break into the camp and retrieve the parts. Lar 'Ar Krar has promised you a great reward upon your return.'' Enemies *Two Maly-Kauhus *One Young Magtarex *Many Arbotile Guards Allies *Arbotile Criminal. The criminal can be met in one of the buildings where a spaceship part is kept. As you are both against the authorities in the colony, you may team up, or choose to battle him. Weapons *Three miniature stun-bombs *A pair of shock claws *Razor-wing edges (if you have them; applicable for Lentaa only) *Maly-Kauhu venom can be collected Environmental Hazards *Arbotile pit-traps Primary Objectives *Retrieve four spaceship parts (+300 credits) Secondary Objectives *Give the Arbotile criminal a new home in your subgroup (+150 credits) (optional) **'Note:' If you do not complete this, you will have to fight the Arbotile criminal after the successful retrieval of all four ship pieces. *Defeat the Arbotile leader (+1 Arbotile helm, +1 Arbotile torso armour) (optional) Quest Notes The buildings must be done in order. Building 1's guards will drop the key to Building 1. The key to Number 2 and the first spaceship part will be found inside, and so on. The guards have to be defeated before entering a building is possible. Note Any species can take this quest. Simply replace 'Lentaa spaceship' with ' spaceship'. A Virnos Matter In orbit of Yeseg, an infested ship has been sighted. Clear it! Enemies *Twenty Virnos Allies *None Weapons *Three Stonecutter SMGs Environmental Hazards *Airlocks Primary Objectives *Destroy all the Virnos Secondary Objectives *None Treasure Planet Summary A ship filled to the brim with gold coins has crash landed on the penal world of Dante! You must go down and retrieve the treasure! Objectives Find crash site, gather coins. Secondary Objectives You may find survivors of the wreck. Roll die; if even, a survivor will appear. Players may either help him escape or kill him for an extra 400 credits. Enemies * Criminals (7 Skarg, 3 Salsenes, 5 Zyrothans, 6 Atrenids) * Slashers * Stannor Allies Crash site survivor (may be Salsene, Atrenid, or Zyrothan) Payment If the gold coins are retrieved, a total of 600 credits will be attained. Storapede Stampede Three a.m, in a small Lentaa colony. You alone have noticed a Storapede herd stampeding in your direction. You have just five minutes to rouse everyone and get them out of the way. Enemies *Storapede herd (cannot be fought) Allies *None Weapons *None Environmental Hazards *Mini Earthquakes. Caused by the stampede, these knock you off your feet and disable you for ten seconds. Primary Objective *Move all of the Lentaa out of the way of the stampede. To wake a Lentaa, you must roll two dice until you get a combined total of ten or more. (+250 credits) (if you have an accurate timer, i.e, stopwatch, recieve a bonus +50 credits for completing in three minutes and under) Secondary Objectives *None Quest Notes There are ten Lentaa to rouse, laying at intervals of about three spaces. You must be standing next to a Lentaa to rouse it Notes For another species to do this quest, substitute 'Lentaa' for . Armadraggon Poaching ﻿''While on Tropica, in Dragovia, you are approached by a dragon poacher, who requests that you bring him two Armadraggon heads. He promises a great reward upon the handing over of the heads. Enemies *﻿Two Armadraggons *Draconid authorities (cannot be fought) Allies *None on actual mission Weapons *Any you already own *Great Hammer (must be bought, but is required to complete mission) Environmental Hazards *None Primary Objective Retrieve two Armadraggon heads without being caught. Once the animal is dead, the heads can only be severed with an Armadraggon tooth, which can only be knocked out with a Great hammer. This process will take one turn. However, note that the Draconid authorities are constantly moving along their designated track. They are moved by the DM, and though they do not move when you are fighting, they will move when you are moving, or severing an Armadraggon head. If you are caught by them, you will lose all your weapons, armour and credits, and be unable to retry the quest (in the same game). Therefore, this is a very risky quest. 'Caught' counts as the authorities landing on or passing over your square. The reward is a Shock Rifle, and Looted Daemon Armour. Secondary Objectives *None Quest Notes If desired, you could move the Armadraggon locations and/or Draconid Authority track around. But both Armadraggons must always be on the Authority track. Remember you can move around freely. Frostbite Fear ﻿''You arrive in a panic-stricken Scarabian city on Frostia, in Dragovia. A frightened native explains that the city is subject to regular raids by a Frostbite, and no-one can do a thing about it. He reveals that the Frostbite's territory is on the other side of a glacier. On the way out, at the city gates, you meet a mysterious Scarabian, who tells you of a legend about a pot of gold hidden in nearby mountains.'' Enemies *A Frostbite *Retractor-hand Dragons Allies *Scarabian Medic. Will not fight, but will heal you if needed. Weapons *Only what you already have Environmental Hazards *Black Ice Primary Objectives *Defeat the Frostbite (250c) Secondary Objectives *Retrieve the gold of the legend (worth 400c) Kill a Keraran Primary Objective *Kill any Keraran Secondary Objective None Obtained by Talking to a Crotar Shock Soldier aka Crotar Black Operator Reward 450 Credits Enemies Kerarans Allies Codename Shadow (obtained when going to the Crotar embassy in Centro City) Enviromental Hazards Lava Egg Thief '' You are approached on Tropica by a shady character, who asks you to retrieve a Poison Dart Serpent egg for you. He says they live on Vulcas, and make complex nests near volcanoes. He says if you accept, he'll pay you back for the boat journey to Vulcas, supply you with a medic, and give you an extra reward.'' Enemies *Two Poison Dart Serpents *Armadraggons *Armoured Spiketails Allies *Medic of the same race as the shady character. Will not fight, but will heal. Weapons *What you have Environmental Hazards *Lava Primary Objectives *Retrieve a Poison Dart Serpent egg and return to Tropica. (Diamond Scythe, refund for how much you spent on the boat) Secondary Objectives *None Notes The lava damage is not affected by damage reduction. All enemy locations are decided by the GM, other than the Poison Dart Serpents. Upon reaching the nest, these are both fought in turn. (not at once) Dragon Hunt ﻿''In a Gaedrongo city on Tropica, you happen to encounter a starving family, who beg you to kill an Armoured Spiketail for them. They say that Spiketail hunting grounds are just across the river, and that it is perfectly legal, and promise a reward upon return.'' Enemies *Armoured Spiketails Allies *None Weapons *Anything you own Environmental Hazards *River Primary Objective *Kill an Armoured Spiketail (100c) Secondary Objectives *None Rescue the Scarabians ﻿''In a Scarabian village, you meet a family, who talk to you. They explain that a recent exploration mission onto the ices went wrong, and several Scarabians are stranded on a glacier, unsure of what to do. They ask if you can rescue them, warning you of the dangers of black ice.'' Enemies *One Frostbite (always on hexagon M2) Allies *Each Scarabian as you rescue them. Weapons *What you already own Environmental Hazards *Black Ice Primary Objective *Rescue all eight Scarabians (400c) Secondary Objectives *None Gold Hunt ﻿''You meet a treasure hunter in a Lentaa city, who has heard of a legend mentioning a pot of gold in the volcanoes. He says if you can help him, he'll split the gold fifty-fifty.'' Enemies *Two Maly-Kauhus Allies *Treasure Hunter (DM chooses race, stats, etc) Weapons *What you own. (DM arms tresure hunter) Environmental Hazards *Lava Primary Objective 'Retrieve the gold. '''Upon retrieval, the treasure hunter will betray you, trying to get away with giving you 1c. You can accept, or battle him (hence why the DM has to set up his stats). If you win the battle, you get all the gold. If you lose, the quest is still over, and you get 1c. The total gold worth is 1000c. Secondary Objectives *None Notes This quest is only acceptable from the Lentaa city on L1. Meat Gatherer ﻿''A Lentaa you meet in the city says he is holding a small banquet for some friends tonight, but that he lacks a meat course. He says he requires eight Maly-Kauhus, and that you will be rewarded for finding and killing them. Enemies *Eight Maly-Kauhus Allies *None Weapons *What you have Environment Hazards *None Primary Objective *Kill eight Maly-Kauhus (200c) Secondary Objectives *None Quest Notes You may want to put this quest on hold until you can hire a medic, as one isn't supplied, and Maly-Kauhu venom can be deadly. Obeidon Park You might not want to try this one until you're reeeeeeeeeaaallly experienced. Summary The multiverse's most exotic creatures are gathered in one sanctuary to live out their lives. But all goes wrong when a marauding Arachne turns off the security systems. You must rescue staff members located in the park and get out alive. This won't be easy, because there are several different species of dangerous, angry predators looking for their next meal. Objectives *Find the Arachne and do away with it (400 credits) *Rescue the staff members located around the grounds (500 credits) Secondary Objectives (not required) *Get rid of as many creatures as possible (50 credits for each kill) Enemies *Terrorteeth *Carnagers *Aventors *Skraygith *Aragtora *Magtarex *Virnos *Thesserex *Unarra *Montotheres *Armadraggons *Mordons Allies *Zyrothan *Salsene *Atrenid Weapons * IN PROGRESS﻿ Prison Break You have been captured by a pirate force consisting of Lutrians, Atrenids and Zyrothans. You must escape their clutches, by navigating your way out of their prison. Enemies *Zyrothans *Lutrians *Atrenids Allies *None Weapons *What you own *Can be acquired: **Portable Might Launcher **Three Lentaa Stun-bombs **Diamond Scythe Objective Escape the prison. Note Apologies for using squares instead of hexagons. I just decided it that having straight lines horizontally and vertically makes more realistic prisons, than having them all over the place :) Labyrinth of the Dead You had just set down on Ziarna, Piasek, for a peaceful rest in a Lentaa/Salsene colony. However, on the streets, you were ambushed by a group of bandits, consisting of Vrah, Salsenes and Xodu. They are lead by a mad criminal mastermind, who has locked you in his 'labyrinth of the dead'. Your task is to escape. Enemies *Salsenes *Xodu *Vrah *Mystery Opponent (decided by GM) Allies *None Weapons *What you own *Can be acquired: **Iridi Heat Rifle **Typhon Mace Objective Escape the prison. Defeat the Mystery Opponent (optional) Category:Quests